Cherry Blossom Chronicles
by khyle27
Summary: SO.. who thinks fixed marriages are awesome? -summary sucks  DISCLAIMER: i do not own NARUTO or any of the characters. FIRST FANFFIC, please be nice :
1. Chapter 1:The Sudden News

**Scene 1: the sudden news**

The hidden village of kumogakure (land of lightning)

Thursday, 10 am, room of councils

He can feel the heat coming from every corner of the room. Beads of sweat formed and slowly rolled down those perfectly shaped face of his. _ 'You finally showed yourselves, huh.'_ he smirked. Not the proper behavior for his situation, i know. But it is HIM, we're talking about. What did you expect? Encircled over the lone high chair, his seat, are the members of the council. The powerful clans of the village have finally voiced out their thoughts and the current raikage has found himself backed on a wall.

"Hn, I'll follow your... '_law_'," he seethed, finally giving in to their chaotic demands.

"but I'll decide** who** I'm going to marry and **when** I want to marry."

With that, the young raikage excused himself, and the leaders of the clans were left in a cloud of murmured silence.

"raikage-sama, the preparations have been made" a voice from behind him spoke just before he reached his room.

He grunted in response as he continued towards his room, sparing only a glimpse behind to dismiss the loyal servant.

* * *

The village hidden in the leaves (konohagakure)

Saturday, 3 pm, somewhere in the woods

(sigh)

"where could those damn herbs be hiding?"

The wind blew the already tangled pink hair of the troubled kunoichi. She's been looking for the special herb her shishou has instructed her to find, half the day has passed and she's been anywhere but near it.

A silent 'poof' was heard behind her and she's already alert for an attack.

"yada-na, saku-chan… don't point _that_ at me." teased the intruder.

"Shigure-kun! What are you doing here? If shishou is complaining AGAIN, tell her it's her fault for giving me such ridiculous orders!" whined the green eyed pinkette.

The man in glasses laughed at her antics "Yeah right. I don't want to be the one getting all the 'trouble'…she's scarier than you, y'know?"

Shigure might be a tease, but he certainly knows when a joke can kill (not to mention suffering harm and pain far worst than death itself). He claims he's too young to die in the hands of his hot tempered drunkard of a master (he haven't even had the guts to ask Sakura out yet!).

**You have to admit, Sakura has evolved into a responsible, popular and strong woman…not to mention HOT, SEXY and MOUTH-WATERING in the eyes of the villagers, men AND women. **

She has been the center of attraction for quite some time now, and it's really, REALLY getting on her nerves.

"Tsuna-dono is asking for you" he winked at her before disappearing. _WEIRD._

* * *

Hokage's office

**'THUD'**

"You could've knocked you know? But NO, you just had to destroy the _whole_ _GOD DAMN_ door!" tsunade exclaimed, waving her hands in defeat. Her student's inhumane power is getting really troublesome. Making her regret ever teaching that stubborn little apprentice of hers. But she smiled at the thought of their similarities. And that warm, cozy feeling she have for Sakura whom she treats as her own daughter acted up inside her, she started to be protective of her student after Sakura's parents died, reported to be assassinated by God knows who. Back then, Tsunade was scared for Sakura, because she was so fixated in revenge, just like Sasuke was, ironically. But she was proud of Sakura's development, she started to smile again, even laugh and enjoy time with her friends, things she stopped doing after the incident with her parents.

"ahahaha..gomen gomen" Sakura laughed nervously. Breaking her out of her trance.

"I...uh… passed by some weird guy on the way here and… you know, i…eh?…what's that?" pointing at the large envelope. Tsunade sighed.

"Remember the hidden village of kumogakure? The one that sent a memo last month about their new Raikage." the blonde woman asked.

She nodded in return.

"Turns out, not everyone was happy about the sudden appearance of an 'heir'. He was continuously being harassed by the heads of the 5 most powerful clans in their village. They're taking this opportunity to marry off their daughter to him, much to his dismay, there is a law stating that, he will only be accepted as the rightful kage, if he can present to them an assurance for an heir. A wife."

Our pink haired heroin raised an eyebrow. "OK… so, what's _**his**_ problem got to do with _**me**_?'

"The raikage personally asked for our help," ignoring her student completely as she handed the large envelope.

"Here are the conditions and agreement for the mission," Sakura couldn't help but notice the sly look in her shishou's eyes.

Slowly, Sakura took a peek on the envelope now in her hands. She froze.

.

.

.

"To keep things simple... **I want you to marry him**."


	2. Chapter 2: Her arrival

here's chapter 2...

DISCLAIMER:

i do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters... so don't sue me ok? enjoy :)

...

**Scene 2: Her arrival**

Tsunade looked at her.

She looked back.

Blinked.

Processing..

..3 (_I want)_

Processing..

..2 (_marry_)

Processing..

..1 (_you..him_)

ERROR.

"na..**NANDESUTE!**" the pink haired girl-woman cried as she grasped the _now_ crumpled papers in her hand. Cursing, she scanned the document and went into a fit. No doubt, it IS a NUPTIAL AGREEMENT. She was outraged by her shishou's demand. Not that she's currently promised to anyone, but marriage to a total stranger? What the hell is that egocentric, fickle minded hokage thinking?

"You heard me, you'll be heading there 7 days prior to your wedding date, to meet your future husband and to prepare for _your_ wedding" and with those words said, Tsunade turned her revolving chair to face her back on the bewildered sakura, cleverly saving herself from Sakura's refusal.

* * *

Sakura's room, 2 am

She can't sleep. Glaring at the cursed documents on her table, she jumped up only to dive back into her bed again. She couldn't even begin to right her name on that shitty piece of paper, let alone sign it.

She tossed and turned but nothing happened. How CAN she sleep? Her whole life, she's been dreaming about the perfect marriage with the perfect man (ehem, UCHIHA SASUKE), and now this? What did she ever do to deserve this? Haven't she been consistent, not to mention persistent in praying for the right guy to come? Wasn't it enough to spend every waking hour of her day hoping to see him (ehem, name mentioned above. ) again? This is a complete reversal of whatever she wished and hoped and prayed for.

She turned and tossed again, and again, nothing happened.

"_What if the guy is hideously ugly? Or has smelly feet? **EW! **_

she ignored the voice she heard in her thoughts.

_or sweaty underarms? **YUCK! STOP IT! **_

Again! There's that voice again!

_What if he has a bad breath? Oh kami-sama! I can't even begin to imagine!"_

_**Shannaro! No time to worry about his looks, or his breath. We've got to do something! And fast. **__Shouted inner sakura, it had been long since her last appearance, mainly because whatever she has to say, the current sakura can too._

"_wha-...what? who's there?" sakura shouted in her mind. _

_I**ts me, your friendly neighbor, kidding... i'm surprised you don't recognize your OWN voice, sakura-baka**_

_"inner me! my god! its been so long!"_

_**I know right? so, i see you've put yourself in another stupid situation**_

_"hey! don't be mean... its not like I like it either so shut the hell up"_

_**You want me to shut up?**_

_"dead on sister"_

_**OH, okay, if you want to fail miserably in your life and end up being a housewifey, to a DIRTY OLD MAN, then ok. i'll shut up**_

_"No, wait!" _

_silence._

_"hey, i said wait"_

_**Say please**_

_"ok ok, please. There, you happy now?"_

_**hmmm, maybe?**_

_ugh! sakura growled inwardly_

_**i was only joking! so... here's the plan**_

_"*whisper* * whisper* __**evil laugh**__ *whisper*_

"_and what if he finds out? What do we do then?" _sakura retorted still not buying her inner self's plan.

_**IF**__** he finds out.**__ Inner sakura chukled. _

"_**IF…**__ if is GOOD"sakura then too, smiled. She's a genius alright. An evil, EVIL genius._

And with that messed up conversation with herself. Our pinkette has finally resolved on crushing her own wedding, bridal style.

The days passed and she found herself waving goodbye to a crying Naruto, beside him is his girlfriend Hinata. **And yes the poor girl has finally confessed her love to the ramen-boy only to discover that Naruto himself had actually been hiding his own feelings for her, not quite sure how to express it. And yes, you guessed it. She fainted.** Not far, are her other friends wishing her happiness and apologizing for not being able to attend her wedding, they are a pretty busy bunch. And besides, her would-be-home is quite far from the village, it would take about 2 to 3 days of travel. She didn't mind though, as if she planned on staying there anyway. (insert inner sakura's evil laugh)

The trip was long but sure as hell not boring. She spent most of her time improving her ..."**evil** **scheme**", every now and then; her crew would feel an evil presence followed by an ear piercing laugh that sent shivers down their spine. Soon, they learned to ignore it, keeping their sanity on the idea that she might just be nervous, or having an emotional break down of some sort due to the abrupt fixed marriage.

But anyhow, all of them survived and reached the hidden village of kumogakure. They were welcomed by the heads of the 5 most powerful clans in the village along with their close relatives, with false excitement and joy. She knew the heavy atmosphere surrounding them was no joke. The tension between the families and her group was abruptly ended by the arrival of an army of jonin class ninjas, hinting the arrival of the raikage.

'_remember to smile sakura, no matter how ugly or hideous his looks are, you should act as friendly as possible...just..just SMILE._' She mentally noted herself as a smile bright as the sun plaster on her face.

**CHA! Time to kick that D.O.M.'s butt! **

She ignored the loud remark by her inner-self and concentrated on the group in front. '_here goes nothing_'

With sweaty palms, she raised one hand towards them, readying herself for a handshake.

The crowd opened up and revealed in front of her, a man about her age, not old. Tall and indescribably handsome, pale faced, with that oh so familiar chicken butt hair. Stared her down with one of his ice melting gaze equipped with those stone cold onyx eyes of his. His lips moved.

"How've you been? …Sakura"

She melted.

...

please review and comment,

they would really help me improve,

sorry for the mistakes,

and thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3: Ready for a Rival

DISCLAIMER: i do not own NARUTO or any of the characters

enjoy : )

* * *

Scene 3: Ready for a Rival

.

.

Her world stopped. Like _literally_.

There's no way in hell this could be HIM…right? Who could've guessed, after all those years spent to find this conceitedly-too-hot-for-his-own-good ex-teammate of hers, she'd find herself standing just inches away from him. Close enough to touch. Close enough to feel it wasn't a dream.

Close enough to PUNCH him right into his face and send him flying to that tree!

**And yes there is a tree properly misplaced in the middle of their village. Lucky enough to get crushed down by Sakura's deathly blow. That could've dealt enough damage to send Sasuke bed ridden for the next 3 weeks,if only it hit him.**

In a flash she was out of the commotion-_she made,_ and carried off to a clearing beyond the village's borders.

Wait…wha-? _Carried_?

She raised her head and saw **the** Uchiha SASUKE carrying her like she's some dead weight.

"Put me down!" she snapped. She could feel the heat forming on her face; 'anger' was what she called it. She didn't love him anymore, so why does she feel like dying in his arms right then and there? Is she this shallow? This guy practically killed her the day he left her alone and vulnerable on that bench. He hadn't even asked for her forgiveness yet let alone explain himself to her! Who gave him the right to come back, mess with her head and carry her like nothing ever happened?

"hn" was his reply without sparing her even a glance.

_That's it!_ She concentrated her chakra on one hand and grabbed his arm tossing him away from her while sending another part of her chakra on her feet to land on steady footing. They were in the middle of the lake then, both using their chakra to step on the water.

"…Saku-" He was cut off by the sudden appearance of his team.

"UCHIHA-DONO!" came the hysterical cry of his loud mouthed second in command.

He sighed.

"WHEW! Good thing we got here on time! We thought you were gonna run away with your lovely-bride-to-be" edging the annoyed Sasuke towards Sakura. "But! of course, what's a celebration without champagne!" he announced as he shaked the bottle in his hand, showering them with alcohol.

Sakura could only thank this guy so much.

"Baka! The wedding isn't until 4 days…although, I'm still waiting for its cancellation" exclaimed the red haired woman as she approached them, giving Sasuke a meaningful look before turning to the source of the commotion.

The pinkette was taken aback by the bold statement and looked at Sasuke in search of rejection. To her dismay, he only shrugged at the woman now tangling the silver hair of the poor loud mouth.

_Who's this?_ Sakura thought.

Inner Sakura sniffed dramatically and said in a lowered voice **an ENEMY.**

_How stupid was that? 'waiting for its cancellation' my ass. And what's with that look she gave him! And why didn't he reject her! He used to give me THAT a lot, why not give a thing or two to her! URGH! My thoughts are just too stupid right now. I should be angry AT him, not angry because I see him flirting (_exchanging glances-and yes she's hyperbolizing this_) with other…er…woman. God! I couldn't even see her as one! She's just too…_

**Annoying? Obnoxious? Or…threatening? **

_Shut up._

* * *

Moments later, she was already walking on the halls of the kage's resident. A mansion. She was only going with the flow and the next thing she knew, they were already sitting on a large table, eating lunch.

The loud mouth was still being, well, a loud mouth. Messing with all the other people gathered around, even her team was constantly being harassed by his infinite questions. And that '_KARIN-girl' _she seethed, is sitting beside the stoic kage, sticking her dirty crumpled skin all over MY SASUKE!

**Mah! How bold of you, saku-chaaan~ **sang her stupid alter ego.

_Not now, inner. _She silently cursed as she continued her observation (glaring at the two _lovebirds-_and no, Sasuke isn't doing anything, for once he's innocent. Sakura's just giving hidden meanings to the not so hidden rejections Sasuke is shoving to Karin's face). Not long until the said Raikage notice her intent glare, caught her eyes, and **_smirked_**.

She couldn't help but blush at the sight of his _sexiness_.

_**BLUSH? What are you? A freaking high schoolgirl?**_

.

.

"So Sakura, how long have you known our Raikage? And…oh! Can I call you…Saku-chan?" the silver hair winked, earning a punch or two on his head, courtesy of his other teammates.

Sakura, waking up from her reverie, stole a glance at the Uchiha before answering.

"We were team mates, back on our genin days" she said nonchalantly.

"Wow! That's way, way back!…then you should know him better than Karin does, and trust me, it would mean that you know him a lot considering Karin is such a stalk- " he fainted. Face splattering the food on his plate. Karin grinned sheepishly.

Silence.

**a-w-e-s-o-m-e**

'_more like scary, did you see his how his face fell? It was EPIC' _they laughed.

* * *

.

The rest of the meal went smoothly. And soon afterwards, her team that accompanied her, bid farewell. They were supposed to report to Tsunade after 'delivering' Sakura safely to her husband-to-be.

She was scanning the entirety of her new room. It was big, completely furnished and quite cozy to her liking. It had a small desk just near the comfy looking bed she couldn't resist jumping over. Just enough sunlight was emitted from the medium sized window to light up the whole room nicely. How funny it felt, knowing that she'll be living under the same roof with UCHIHA SASUKE! She giggled.

**Wow… whatever happened to 'crushing her own wedding'…oh, oh! And… 'Not planning on staying' not to mention those evil schemes like 'giving him laxatives on their honeymoon, cutting off all the water pipes and tying him on the toilet while shouting for RAPE!' AH, good days…good days.**

Sakura didn't even hear her inner's words. She was too lost in her own thoughts to even care. _'I'm so sorry kami-sama… you don't hate me as much as I believed you did! _She started tossing around on her new bed imagining and looking forward to her…wedding.

"Sa-su-ke-kun" mesmerized by how familiar the words are to her, but at the same time painful enough to send aching pain in her heart again. "sasuke-kun…" she repeated in a lower tone.

**CHA! What are you getting so depressed about! **_**We're going to marry UCHIHA SASUKE…We're going to shove it to that slutty Karin's face, **_**HA!, HA! **Inner victory danced all the way up to her room inside Sakura's head.

Left Sakura dumbfounded. "Inner's being kinda weird… she's VERY inconsistent these days…" she pondered "And since **when** did she have a room in MY brain…that's just messed up!"

"Who's _she_?" Sakura jumped at the voice.

"SASUKE!" he frowned. Narrowing his eyes to our pinkette who's still busy composing herself.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked as she strolled to where the stoic man is standing, near the window.

"hn…just thought…" Sakura raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue.

"Don't you have anything to ask me?" the Uchiha gave her a questioning look.

She felt her face redden when she realized how close they are right now. Not to mention his scent blown by the wind filled her entire room.

**OH-MY-GOD! He just showered! Quick Sakura! You hold him down and I'll tie him on our bedpost!**

_HEY! I thought you were sleeping, in your __**room**__, inside my __**head**__._

_**CHA! As if I'd let you RAPE him without ME!**_

Thank **God **the light is blocking his view of my face. I don't know what I'll do if he sees me like this. Just because of his EF-in' GOOD LOOKS! Not to mention his hotty-hot-hottiness that's oh so-

Her thoughts were cut off by his voice.

"Nice makeup" he stated before leaving the baffled Sakura wide-eyed.

Not long after he left her room. A loud yell was heard throughout his mansion.

"DAMN YOU UCHIHA!"

His lips slowly moved upward. Whoops! He **smirked**.

Thought you'd see a smile there eh?

* * *

this came out a bit too quick

please review.. i know i lacked most of the 'descriptive' writing

i'll get on that the next chapter

and thanks for reading.. comments and suggestions will be much appreciated

Ciaossu!


End file.
